1. Technical Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an interactive system, an interactive server and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an interactive system capable of quickly performing a search regarding a user's voice, an interactive server and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users wish to use an electronic apparatus more conveniently. Accordingly, a technology for conveniently controlling an electronic apparatus has been developed. The technology for conveniently controlling an electronic apparatus began with a method of controlling an electronic apparatus through an input unit attached in the electronic apparatus, and has been developed into a method of using an external remote controller, which is controllable over a short distance. Since it is common to use a display equipped with a touch panel in an electronic apparatus, a technology which controls an electronic apparatus by a touch input is generally used.
However, the method of controlling the electronic apparatus with a touch input is inconvenient because the user must be within an available distance in order to touch the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, there are growing needs for controlling electronic apparatus by a user within a short distance, without an external apparatus, such as a remote controller.
To control an electronic apparatus through a user's voice, the electronic apparatus must go through some processes such as performing a voice recognition by transmitting the user's voice data to a voice recognition engine when the user's voice is received, and analyzing and searching the user's voice through natural language processing by transmitting the voice recognition result to a dialogue server is provided, and so on.
After a user utters a voice, the user naturally expects instant feedback. However, it takes a long time to go through the processes explained above, resulting in inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a technology which performs a search related to an uttered voice and quickly providing feedback is required.